


Shower Duets

by galacticmerkid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, M/M, accidental shower duets, also theyve never actually met, idk ill add more tags on later, really short, theyre nerds who sing in the shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmerkid/pseuds/galacticmerkid
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak always showers at the same time- communal university showers gross him out, but it's better if he can go when nobody else does. Which is why he is surprised when one day, someone sings along with him while he's showering.Set in movie time, not book (takes place in 1993)





	Shower Duets

   Eddie Kaspbrak turned on the water, letting it run in hot streams down his back. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enveloped in warmth and blissfully ignoring how filthy communal bathrooms are. His first week at the university, he had refused to shower in such a dirty, germy place, but soon his roommate Bill Denbrough pointed out how badly he stank and how many germs were likely accumulating on his body. He'd gotten better at ignoring the germs since then.

   As he worked strawberry scented shampoo through his hair, Eddie started singing quietly. " _It's nine o'clock on a saturday/ The regular crowd shuffles in/ There's an old man sitting next to me/ Makin' love to his tonic and gin._ " His voice wasn't particularly impressive in any means, but it's not necessarily bad... just mediochre, completely and utterly average. " _He says 'Son, can you play me a memory/ I'm not really sure how it goes/ But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete/ When I wore a younger man's clothes._ '" As he sang, he notices another voice, humming along from another stall. His eyes snap open and he immediately stops singing. His cheeks flush a tomato red, embarrassed. He had been sure nobody else was in here when he got in. Eddie always showered at this time because it was always completely empty.

   There was an awkward moment of silence as Eddie stood there, frozen. Then, whoever was in here with him continued singing where Eddie left off, slightly slower. " _Sing us a song, you're the piano man/ Sing us a song tonight/ Well, we're all in the mood for a melody/ And you've got us feelin' alright._ "  His voice was slightly lower than Eddie's own, with a bit of growl in it that Eddie decided he liked. The nameless voice continued on, slightly hesitant. " _Now John at the bar is a friend of mine/ He gets me my drinks for free/ Oh, he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke/ But there's someplace that he'd rather be._ "

   As Eddie washes himself, he works up the courage to join in again. His higher voice harmonized with the mystery man's- " _'Bill, I believe this is killing me'/ As the smile ran away from his face/'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star/ If I could get out of this place._ " 

  They continued to sing as they showered, and Eddie thought about how strange this was. Performing an accidental duet in a communal bathroom with some faceless, nameless stranger. It was nice though- safe, as long as the other never saw his face. So that was why, as soon as he finished his shower, he bolted from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know- I was debating whether to make this a one-shot or divide it out among chapters. This is gonna be short, probably around 5 or 6 chapters about as short as this one, but hey. It's certainly something. Based on a tumblr prompt that I don't have a link to oops. Also, I promise I'll do a bookverse fic at some point, its just easier for me to do movieverse because it's closer to this time period.


End file.
